cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Karina
'''Karina '''is one of the tritagonists (alongside Marco and Lily) in the feature film, ''Alien Espionage ''and its upcoming cartoon series. She's an AE agent and Jalen's girlfriend. When an alien threatens the galaxy, Karina helps her friends battle against the alien and save the universe from his wrath. Background Karina has lived in Florida with her family for years. She is found to be the most popular girl in school due to her parents owning Florida Freedom, the greatest restaurant in the city. Sometime at her high school prom, she met and fell in love with a high school athlete named Jalen. In two months, they became an official couple. Alongside her best friend, Lily, they were going to graduate from high school early due to their tremendous grades in the classes, especially science. Development Karina is based off one of the storywriter's closest friends in high school. She asked to be in the story and the storywriter agreed to make her one of the main characters in the story. Personality Karina is introduced to be a talented and independent young woman with a warm heart. She shows no tolerance for those who belittle her, such as her ex-boyfriend, Shanye. She's always there to help someone who needs to be defended and she's not afraid to stand up. She is shown to be tougher than she looks as she bravely fights the mentally disturbed soldiers in the final battle. Next to her friend, Lily, she is shown to be one of the film's strongest females in the film. Karina's skills are explored through her job at the AE agency. Her reasons for working at an agency is so she can help people and aliens who may be in danger. Karina's goals to help others shows how kind and caring, she is. Karina is a person who doesn't jump to conclusions, just like Marco. When Jalen and Jayhaf are fired for destroying public property, Karina immediately listened to Jalen's reasons for destroying public property. When she learned the truth, she was touched by his compassion and honesty. Being loving and honest towards each other, their romantic relationship is strengthened by the end of the film. She will also be there to act as a voice of reason for Jalen or as his conscience on his adventures. Karina is very sociable and gregarious with everybody she meets. She poses as a big sister figure for Jalen's younger brother, Marco. Also, she's very accepting of aliens who have good hearts. Physical appearance Karina is a young girl with a black hair. Her prominent clothing is a white pantsuit. During the final battle, she wore a black battle suit. She is shown to be very beautiful as Jalen and Shanye are immediately attracted to her. Appearances Alien Espionage Karina is first seen in the locker room of the hall on her birthday. She meets up Jalen who plans to take her out to dinner but declines due to her having to work at the AE agency tonight. This prompts Jalen to get a job at the AE agency so he can work close to Karina. Meanwhile, an alien spaceship illegally crashes in Miami, the alien exits the ship, kills a human and takes on the form of his murdered victim. The alien begins to pose as a threat to the city and Marco brings over Jalen and Jayhaf to work at the AE agency. Karina is then seen at the dressing room as Jalen and Jayhaf are dressed into their tuxedos. She watches and roots for the agents as they stop an acidic wave of slime from dissolving a forest. Thanks to Marco's technology, the agents use the spy car to evade the slime sprouts and to freeze the wave before it reached the forest. Karina cheers for Jalen as he saved the forest. In order to celebrate, they go over to Florida Freedom and Jayhaf invites Caroline. At the restaurant, she invites the gang for a trip to the Bahamas and Marco decides to invite two friends. After the dinner, everybody heads home afterwards. Sometime in the morning, Karina is summoned back to the agency to tend the injuries of two alien ambassadors who are Marco's close friends. Marco is devastated by their deaths and goes into an empty room to mourn their deaths. Feeling sorry for Marco, Jalen and Jayhaf decides to go after the murderer responsible despite Jim's objections. Karina uses her computer skills to lead Jalen and Jayhaf over to the murderer's hideout. Afterwards, she finishes her work and shuts the system down. The next morning, Jalen and Jayhaf are being scolded by Jim who learned that they destroyed the GILT night club. Karina, Marco and Lily enter the room and learn about the agents' actions. Karina is surprised by Jalen's behavior but is touched when he tells Jim that he only disobeyed his orders to find the murderer responsible and avenge Dave and Robbie's deaths. Even though, the alien is supposedly terminated, Jalen and Jayhaf are fired. Karina gives up her job, second with the first being Marco. Back at Jalen's house, she comforts Jalen and reminds him that even though, he lost his job, he still has his girlfriend and friends. An hour later, Karina and Lily shows up at Jalen's house with takeout from Florida Freedom. She spots Marco looking through his telescope, telling Karina that Jalen and Jayhaf went into space with Caroline to find the alien who survived the explosion. However, the gang sees Carolne exiting the spaceship and kissing Shanye, revealing her treachery to Jayhaf. Marco deduces that Jalen and Jayhaf were abandoned on a barren planet. By using Rondellus and Gordon's spaceship, they rescue the agents and fly back to Florida to fight the alien and is mentally manipulated army. Marco has designed a special laser cannon to cure the Rattus Army of Poison's tampering. The other AE agents and the students from the high school help battle against the Rattus Army. Karina helps with battling and reforming the army. Once the army is reformed, the battle comes between Poison. The Rattus Army uses their mental abilities to conjure an electrical ball and fires it at Poison, disarming him. Marco throws the agents, laser cannons which they use to disintegrate Poison, saving the galaxy. Sometime after, Jalen, Jayhaf, Marco, Karina and Lily are reinstated as AE agents. One month later, the gang travels over to the Bahamas in order to celebrate their victory. Category:Article of the week Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Alien Espionage characters Category:Lovers Category:Teenagers Category:Spies Category:Animated characters Category:Agents Category:Alien Espionage agents Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Hispanic characters Category:Siblings Category:Tritagonists Category:Singing characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Students